Why?
by AngelJeanne
Summary: ONESHOT: Set during Advent Children. Before Cloud faces off against Kadaj and the others, Cloud wonders why Zack did give his life to save his own. Zack/Cloud friendship and some Clerith.


Hey everyone! I just thought I'll write up this one-shot that's been swimming in my head and share with you all. Aren't you lucky? Well let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer: **Just because it isn't Kingdom Hearts doesn't mean I own FF7 characters either! (I don't own them either!)

**Summary:** Set during Advent Children, before Cloud kicks major ass (Ahem being a hero once again) Cloud has one last doubt in his mind, why did Zack save him?

_Why?_

He felt **him**. **_Them_**. But he wasn't ready to face them yet. Aerith's talk helped him realize that, he just needed to face one more person, another person dear to him. He hoped he'd be able to meet him like Aerith, so that's why he was here, the very place where they had died.

_Where Zack died._

Cloud stared at the Buster Sword, its hilt flat on the ground. He disembarked from Fenir and picked up the sword once again and thrust it back into the ground. The moment the sword touched the ground, the world went white again and that's when he saw him. He had those black spikes and the 1st Class SOLDIER outfit that Cloud had once worn in another time.

"Zack..."

Zack stood still his back still to him, he made no gesture that he acknowledged Cloud.

Cloud frowned but reluctantly stepped forward towards Zack. "Zack, what's wrong?" At that moment Zack clenched his fists and turned on Cloud "You took my pride and dreams and dumped them into the ground!" Zack exclaimed as he pointed to his beloved Buster Sword. Cloud shook his head "Zack, did you come back here to tell me off or did you come here to talk?" Zack crossed his arms and turned away, giving an 'hmphed' in the process. In times like these, Cloud swore, Yuffie and Zack must have crossed paths somewhere along the way and he taught her the way of the annoying child.

Cloud sighed and looked away murmuring a 'Sorry' in the process.

Zack looked at Cloud in the corner of his eyes and felt guilty as well as fearing for his life if Aerith found out that he made Cloud sad again.

_'Damn, I'm supposed to help him not make him worse.'_

Zack sighed before turning to face him and he gave his trademark grin "Geez spike, I was only joking! You know me making jokes that no-one gets!" Zack laughed it off but stopped and frowned when he realized he had insulted himself.

Cloud couldn't stop the laughter coming from his mouth. Zack blinked before smiling and crossing his arms "See told ya! So Spike, what brings you here?"

Cloud stopped laughing and regained his composure before asking the question that stayed in his mind. "Why did you save me? "

Zack thought for a moment and nodded before turning away and resting his eyes on the Buster Sword. "Cloud I'm gonna tell you a story, so listen up!" Cloud nodded in response.

"There were three people who I respected and cared about back in the days of SOLDIER. I lost the first to death, the second to insanity and the third," Zack thought about the right way to say it. "Hmm, well the third was just lost. The first was my mentor and best friend he taught me a valuable lesson" Zack closed his eyes "Embrace your dreams-"

"And protect your Soldier honour"

Zack cracked a smile before opening his eyes "Well you remember that, that's good"

Cloud smiled slightly and continued to listen.

"The second I respected the most, he was strong and was known to be great all around the Planet"

Cloud stiffened and Zack felt his discomfort, so he decided to use different words.

"I know what he did and what he has done but believe me, if you knew the one that I had become close friends with, then you'd understand"

Cloud clenched his fists "I'm sorry Zack, but nothing you say will change my opinion of that man"

_'I know he's caused you hell and he...he killed Aerith. But if he wasn't possessed by that messed up alien...He'd probably join up with you and AVALANCHE. He did say he might leave Shinra but I guess it never was meant to be'_

Zack sighed sadly before continuing "Right, I'll just move on but there is a point to this if you're wondering" Cloud made no movement to respond so Zack carried on "And the third, well the third I never did get know. He was distant to the others sometimes, I don't think anyone really understood him but the funny thing is, he knew all along. He knew what would happen between the three of them and in his own weird way, I guess he was trying to help them, to bring them together again."

Cloud took in the information and saw the smile etched along Zack's face as looked up. "Well I tried to help those three, I tried with all my energy but it just wasn't enough but..." His eyes looked down and at him, for once Zack saw 14 year old that had such hopes and dreams. "But that didn't mean I would give up on you Cloud. I knew if there was a way to keep you safe, I would do it. Because friends don't give up on each other, not till the end and I knew you'd be the one to do it."

_'All my dreams and pride are now yours...'_

_ 'You are my living legacy...'_

Cloud understood what Zack had meant though the last words were confusing. "I think I get it..."

Zack grinned as he ruffled Cloud's hair "Good, now are you gonna kick some butt again and be a hero?"

Cloud gave a nod "Yeah..." Zack let go as Cloud turned away "Thanks Zack...For everything..."

"Hmm...So this is where you are Mr Fair" A familiar voice chimed through the space.

Cloud immediately stiffened at the cheerful voice.

Zack rubbed his head "Geez Aerith I was only helping him, I am his Guardian Angel too"

Aerith poked Zack on the forehead and giggled "You're no Angel, Zack!"

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed his rubbed his forehead.

She turned her attention on the blond and stepped forward so she was just behind him "You want to see Zack, but you can't bear to look at me?"

Cloud shook his head "I'm sorry, I just..." Cloud took a moment before replying "The next time I see you...I'll smile..."

Aerith smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder "Then I'll wait..."

Zack crossed his arms and sighed. He knew things would be different between him and Aerith, he had changed and she had changed, but learned to accept that a long time ago.

"I better go..."

Aerith nodded as she let him go "Cloud, we're here if you need us. Remember that."

"Yeah..."Cloud nodded as he walked away from the white space.

Aerith watched him leave as Zack turned his attention on the sword.

_'You know Cloud I really was joking, you placed my dreams and pride where everyone can see and share'_

Zack closed his eyes and as a slient prayer,

_'Go be a hero Cloud; it's your time now'_

* * *

Well that's it folks! This idea floated in my mind after watching Advent Children for the gazillonth time (Yes I'm sad) I always wondered what a talk between Cloud and Zack would be like and thus this fic one-shot was born! I hoped you liked it and let me know what you think of it when you **REVIEW!!**


End file.
